justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
U41 Ptakojester
The U41 Ptakojester is a plane in Just Cause 3. Appearance The U41 Ptakojester is a large 4-engine cargo plane, bigger than the Bering I-86DP in Just Cause 2. It resembles the C-5 Galaxy and C-17 Globemaster. The tail resembles the An-225 Mriya, while the shape of the cockpit and nose resembles the Boeing 747. According to the Rebel Drop info, "The huge transport aircraft U41 Ptakojester can hold an impressive ten land vehicles of normal size in its cargo bay. Runway strongly recommended." Early beta versions of this plane had two small humps on its back, just like the An-225 Mriya. One beta version had a T-shaped tail. Another beta version is shown the the E3 trailer, where the jet's hatch doors are two control plates and then the door, instead of the final version. If anything, it is the largest plane in the game. Performance Its size makes it the least agile plane in the game. As seen in the launch trailer and the mission Bavarium on a Plane, it's possible to transport vehicles in it. As a matter of fact, it has a fully functional interior. It's advised to Grapple any transported vehicle to the walls of the plane to keep it more stable. Despite the Rebel drop info, it's actually able to take off from a relatively small strip of land. The size of the required airfield increases if there's more cargo. The U41 Ptakojester can also land on water, like the Stria Ghibli 3, but opening the cargo bay will sink it. There are two hatches on top of the cockpit area; one to pilot the plane and one to enter the cargo bay. The cockpit can also be accessed by a door in the cargo bay. The cargo bay ramp can be opened and closed via a button inside the cargo bay. These functions can be operated by the following controls: * : Using RB in the cockpit to open/close the cargo bay door and holding Y to enter the cargo bay. * : Holding down the left mouse button to open/close cargo bay door and holding E to enter cargo bay. * : Using R1 in the cockpit to open/close the cargo bay door and holding Triangle to enter the cargo bay. Locations *In missions: **A Terrible Reaction - The military drops paratroopers. As shown in a game trailer, it flies so close to the ground that it's possible to blow up with a rocket launcher and it is possible to hijack but will lead to a game over as you will have abandoned Mario. **Bavarium on a Plane - Rico, Tom Sheldon, and Dimah use the plane during this mission. *During the liberation of Griphon, the text "commando time" will appear and the U41 Ptakojester will spawn, dropping paratroopers. If you're fast enough to get a jet and follow the plane, you can catch up with it and hijack it. *Although not on site, once you liberate Falco Maxime: Centcom, you'll unlock it in Rebel drop. Trivia *Unfortunately, this plane doesn't spawn anywhere on any runway because most of the runways are either short or really skinny. However, you can find it flying over most bases dropping paratroopers during liberation. *Ptakoještěr is Czech for Pterosaur (extinct flying reptiles). *This is the first player controllable Cargo plane in the Just Cause game series to have a functioning cargo door. *It is one of the largest vehicles in game series. (Not counting the large Stationary vehicles.) *See Amphibious vehicles for other floating non-Boats. *Landing is more tricky than taking off because some runways aren't long enough or have objects which the plane can hit and suddenly explode. *Pushing it's speed beyond 300kph with nitrous causes its nose to rise; as a result, the entire plane gains altitude. Slightly annoying if you simply want to fly at 330kph forward without having to correct it. Gallery Jc3 U41 Ptakojester 2.png Jc3 U41 Ptakojester 3.png JC3 military cargo plane.png|As seen in a trailer. U41 Ptakojester (right side, story trailer).png|As seen in the story trailer. JC3 blowing up a cargo plane ('burn it' trailer).png|Rico blowing up this plane with a UVK 13. Jc3-planes.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Cargo Jet Interior.jpg|The interior of the plane. U41 Ptakojester (rebel color, right side).png|In rebel colors. Bavarium on a Plane (drive the truck).png|In the mission Bavarium on a Plane. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Planes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Aircraft in Just Cause 3